My Hands Are Reaching For You
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: SHADOUGE! No matter how many days pass since the last time Shadow was seen, Rouge didn't let it get to her. She searchd for the unfindable and clung to the shard of hope he could still be alive. Two-Shot, REQUEST. WILL NOT BE COMPLETE SOON!


**EDIT: I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS X.X Sorry. **

**A/N I know this is Short. But Enjoy anyay~**

* * *

><p>We had such potential to be more than just friends. I was willing to open up and you were a closed book. We were a perfect team, completing each other with harmony. You were a mystery to me, keeping me on edge; it held me in my place. But I'm here today to ask why. You sacrificed yourself for others, you I was just getting to know you. My hopes of meeting face to face are little, but the fact I keep that little shard of hope helps me. You've been missing for a year now.<p>

I won't give up. I'll wait for you. I'll miss you until the thread of life I hold onto is cut in two.

-Present Time A year after Sonic X-

Rouge couldn't doubt this is where she belonged, it was her home. But she felt like she had to wait for him. For Shadow. She kept asking the doctor if he had a clue where he went and he replied the same thing every single time the question was spoken aloud to him," I don't know Rouge. If I knew I would have told you."

The question was asked again by Rouge and she acted like she had never said the question more than once.

The Doctor looked at her and pauses making her nervous and look away, when his voice did reply it was calm and quiet, hardly above a whisper," I have an idea."

"Really?" She screamed spreading her wings ready to fly off to him at any moment.

"Yes. When I first met up with Shadow I put a small device to sense movement in the ARK so I knew when Sonic would come. I haven't taken it down since. The ARK is in ruins but it still is intact enough to have a few rooms with oxygen. Just a few days ago the alarm triggered and it seems to be by something fast. I looked for Sonic and he was still here. It has to be someone or something and I believe it is Shadow."

Rouge stared at her feet considering what it could have been if it wasn't Shadow, her wings drooped," You mean…The ARK is in space still?" You didn't have to know her that well to tell her voice was filled to the brim with disappointment.

"Correct."

After just a few seconds of silence the bat turned her back to him and walked away balling her hands into fists,' _Shadow I will find you. But first I need to figure out how to reach for you. I think I know just what to do too.'_

Eggman shook his head as he saw Rouge disappear out of his sight, what he had said was in fact true but he was contemplating whether he should try and get their first. He kept telling himself Shadow may have amnesia again and will forget what had happened and help Eggman out with his next plan. And the one after that…. But in the back of his skull was doubt h would have amnesia again. The doctor made a final decision he would sit back, Rouge would bring him back if he was there anyway.

Rouge smiled before bursting into a sprint towards Eggman's base. In minutes she stood feet away from his base. It was wrecked but still standing and the door was open luckily for her. The bat flew in and continued searching through his base until she heard a voice. A high pith voice nonetheless.

" BAKA! That was mine!" The voice whined.

"And what are you going to do 'bout it?" Another voice retorted before you could hear someone taking a sip of something.

"I'm going to my room!"

'_Perfect timing'_ The bat masked her footsteps in tune with the noise coming from the first voice. Taking a left she climbed the wall before clinging to the ceiling with hands and feet. The first voice walked into the room before collapsing on his knees on the hard floor.

Using her foot she slammed the door behind him. Bokkun looked up in fear as Rouge landed gracefully in front of him. Reaching into her shirt she pulled out the same heart shaped locket before dangling it inches from his face.

"Remember our little 'deal'?" The locket opened up letting Bokkun's eyes fall onto the picture of Cream holding flowers laughing.

His face flushed a deep crimson before he stuttered his words," Y-yes."

" I thought you would," She collected the locket in her free hand before dropping it in her shirt," Could you get me a ride that can take me to the ARK?"

The cyborg clenched and unclenched his hands before replying solemnly," I think I can."

"Good boy. Now hurry up. I need to leave by tomorrow."

'Wha-!" Rouge already flew out the open window in the room without turing back.

"I really need to start closing that window…" Bokkun sighed before opening his bedroom door and walking into the room where his master kept his transportation machines. The cyborg could see the long day in front of his face already. Rouge could be pushy but he had no choice. What was waiting for him here anyway?

* * *

><p>Hours later at Rouge's small house<p>

* * *

><p>The bat sat at her table in darkness taking small sips from her drink. Her thoughts revolved around him. She was anxious every moment that passed made her think about him more. Truth be told they were really 'that' close when they knew each other but over the years Rouge learned exactly how to push her thoughts and emotions away to get a step closer to her goal. After waiting so long the thought she may never see him again became clearer and clearer. Until the point she ran into the realization she may never see him again.<p>

The silence was always discouraging to her; it always had given her an unwanted present. Which was time to think, where she could get lost in her own thoughts and not be able to resurface for a long time. The moment when everyone shut their mouth for even just a minute made her fall into her thoughts again. Alas, silence was completely unavoidable and was a part of everyday life.

Hours later she resurfaced and shot a glance at the clock. She sighed. Wrong choice, now she knew it was 4:00 A.M. The bat could've bet her very life on it was still close to the birth of the night. Retreating to her bedroom she tucked herself under the covers and pulled them over her chin as she stared at the ceiling wishing it could give her answers one way or another. But life wasn't fair like that; she had to wait with each moment feeling longer then the last.

Sleep washed over her and her constant thoughts became meaningless dreams.

* * *

><p>Rouge did not sleep long, she awoke barely five hours later. In her mind she had given Bokkun plenty of time to prepare to get to the ARK. Sneaking into Eggman's base was as easy as she anticipated and she had no problem finding Bokkun putting the final touches on the 'machine'. This time the bat felt no need to mask her presence so she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.<p>

Slowly he turned his head," Oh, hi Rouge."

"You don't seem so enthusiastic. I wonder why." She smiled sarcastically before motioning to the vehicle," How long will it take to get their?"

"Geez you're pushy. A day or so. Happy?"

Thumping his forehead she grinned," For now."

Bokkun exhaled loudly," Get in. I'm ready."

Pressing a button on a remote control the door opened.

The cyborg took one-step and Rouge did as well before pushing his forehead just a little to make him fall backwards," Lady's first."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled with a scowl painted across his face.

The inside of it was not spectacular; it just had a lounge like place with two old couches, with shag carpet. Overhead was just a glass window so you could look up at the scenery or out left or right. In front of the lounge was the drivers place to sit, and behind the lounge was another room with a door, presumably the bathroom.

The couches backs were facing the window.

The bat took a seat on the one farthest from the door and sat backwards in it propping her chin on her hands gazing out of the window at the machinery Eggman had made over the years. The moment when it started to lift off of the ground she could see her world flying by and become just a spec to her eyes. Just a planet in the distance.

The scene un-folded in front of her like a book. She passed planets of all shapes, sizes, and colors. One thing they had in common was there vibrant colors. Not one was dark, and they ranged from all colors. The stars were even better; they were just a ball of sparkles thrown across the char coal black space. Sometimes her eyes found wormholes that reminded her of a star with sparkles revolving around it, only with a dark moving center.

The bat felt at peace a little more, just to see something that was there the entire time, but invisible. She was lost in the atmosphere and was growing tired smiling she mumbled to herself," One day I will find you. Maybe not soon but I will." She smiled, before drifting to sleep.

End. (Insert Cow and Chicken Rip off voice of 'END')

* * *

><p><strong>This is supposed to be short, because I'm planning another. When I get the time that is. So I made it short but I gave you guys something for now. Yes, I know it's short. I hate how short it is…it's short. –freaking out over how short it is- I most likely mentioned this but this was a request.<strong>


End file.
